


Tainted Minds

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom are suspicious they aren't the only ones with a <i>special</i> relationship, perhaps they can convince the Gs of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel and its members - plus the unnamed females in this work - do not belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will ever happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Thanks to Kuhlaire for the initial beta.

“Gusti,” the sweet voice of the youngest band member was heard throughout the whole apartment, a subtle request for attention.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
As Gustav’s footsteps indicated his approach, a whine similar to Bill’s was heard, “Oh, come on! For real?”  
  
“Too true, there’s no need to call Gustav. You think it, I think it, and so does he. Three people saying the same thing is enough for an answer," the brunette sitting by Bill’s side explained, tongue furiously flicking the piercing on his lower lip.  
  
“Gustav can give us a  **concrete**  answer, with reasons, and most of all, an unbiased answer!” Bill contradicted.  
  
“What do you need me to do?” Gustav asked, entering the room, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
“We want you to see something and then tell us what you think,” the singer replied with a sweeter voice, his eyes fluttering.  
  
“What is it Bill?” the drummer asked, now not so sure that he should have answered so quickly to the nickname which the younger Kaulitz had given him. When Bill’s voice was sweet and all the band members were in the same room, it meant trouble, for Gustav that was. It meant that the singer wanted something, but it was not just something, it was either for Gustav to put an end to a discussion or to start a discussion himself.  
  
“Be serious, dude! Gustav is gonna say the same thing!” the older band mate in the room argued, his hand slapping his leg in emphasis,  _why are we even arguing this?_  
  
“You don’t know if he is,” Bill argued right back, his expression was impatient.  
  
“Look,” his twin was serious, his thigh moving to bump against Bill’s. “You saw it, I saw it, and Georg saw it, it’s right in front of your eyes, in fact, you were the first one to not only point it out, but also insist on it, so why are you arguing against yourself now?” Tom asked with a frustrated voice.  
  
“Because our minds are too tainted,” his brother answered with reason, stomping his foot on the floor for good measures. His hand travelling across his leg towards his twin’s own, twiddling his fingers over the rough material of the jeans.  
  
"Tainted?” Georg questioned. “Don’t be absurd, there’s no such thing! Besides, if our minds are tainted, then so is his.” His finger pointed at Gustav with a sure look on his face. “He has seen the exact same as I have,  _if_  not more, what with his attentiveness at full charge every second of the day.”  
  
“Look, first there is no way that because we do it, they have to do it too, and second Gustav has sensible thoughts!” There was no way the younger Kaulitz was gonna give this subject up.  
  
“Argh!” Tom let out an annoyed groan. “You’re right in the fact that because we do it, it doesn’t mean they have to do it, but the fact is, the way they act, it certainly looks like they do," his voice slightly elevated, trying to get his identical twin to stop arguing.  
  
“Look, I’m all for it, but damnit, even if I said it looked like they did in the beginning, you know it’s impossible.” Bill argued, ignoring Tom’s tone.  
  
"Impossible? You mean like us?" Tom scoffed, although there was no malice in it, he was simply trying to prove a point. “It’s not impossible, we are proof of it!” The argument had ceased to include Georg a long time ago, and Gustav kept quiet, unclear of why he was there, besides the fact that  -he had quickly understood at the beginning- he was wanted there to put the end to a discussion.  
  
“W-” Bill was cut off before he could retaliate.  
  
“What is it?” Gustav asked, his fingers massaging his temple, impatience written over his face.  
  
“Here,” Bill said, turning to the computer, opening up a minimised webpage. “Have a sit." The younger twin got up from his chair, vacating a seat for the drummer and plopped down on his brother’s lap.  
  
“Watch it and tell us we’re wrong,” Georg said with confidence.  
  
“Pay attention.” Tom’s eyes already focused on the screen, his arms securely around Bill’s waist, his chin on Bill’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t forget to listen,” the younger Kaulitz added, finally clicking the left button on the mouse, starting the clip.  
  
The guitarist felt his twin lean against him, back to chest, a hand moving behind himself, between their bodies and sneaking underneath Tom’s large black t-shirt, Bill’s fingers drawing distractedly on his tummy.  _You and your comfort Bill. Ever heard of personal space?_  He smirked at the thought, his twin had heard of it alright, and he knew the meaning of it perfectly, that was until it involved Tom in the equation, then the lines became blurry, not that Tom could complain, or  **wanted**  to.  
  
It played for more than four minutes, but none of the band members said anything, paying full attention to the short video playing, watching it closely to make sure that they weren’t seeing things, that it wasn’t their mind playing tricks on them.  
  
When it finished Gustav spoke up, “Do you have something real? Something where there is actual talking? An interview?”  
  
“Here, one at home,” Bill said clicking the back button on the browser page, having previously seen it alone.  
  
This time the teen with the tongue piercing didn’t watch, he turned on his twin’s lap and slipped both his hands underneath his brother’s shirt, his head resting on Tom’s shoulder with his lips touching his neck. He was quiet for a few minutes, his fingers touching his twin’s tummy,  _being a good boy_. He smirked at that thought.  
  
“Ha! I bet you he’s in on it too! Covering it up!” Georg accused. A glare from Gustav must have stopped him from saying something else, for a moment there was silence, and then he heard the same words being repeated, which meant somebody, most likely the drummer, had put the clip back a few seconds, wanting to hear what had been said when Georg had opened his trap.  
  
It must not have been half way through the video when Bill grew impatient, and he could no longer keep still. His lips opened, and his tongue slipped out to lick at Tom’s neck, causing the older twin to shiver. His hands moved further up in search of Tom’s nipples and when he found them he flicked them with his manicured nails, and then stroked them with gentleness. His mouth sucking on his twins’ neck, knowing that an angry red mark would be left there when he was done.  
  
The simultaneous, “Yeah!” from the video clip, told him that there was still more than a minute left to the video. He wanted some attention too, but his twin was still paying full attention to the video clip. His tongue darted out and his piercing pressed against the skin on Tom’s neck, making the older Kaulitz moan softly, his hands instantly moving to grasp Bill’s hips, his cock hardening.  
  
“If you want me to have an unbiased answer you better stop that.” Bill didn’t dare look back at Gustav who had given the warning. His tongue slipped back inside his mouth and his hands descended back to his twin’s belly, where he knew it wouldn’t tease his twin so much. He should stop touching him fully but there was no way he could keep his hands, or mouth, off of Tom’s skin now. Bill’s soft touches, which showed his patience, were rewarded by a hand on his back softly stroking him, patterns drawn absently.  
  
The singer mewled softly against his twin’s neck, he could feel Tom’s member pressing against his thigh, matching his own one pressed against the guitarist’s belly through the fabric of his jeans.  
  
“Will you stop humping him?” Gustav’s stricken voice made him aware of what he was doing and he regretfully stopped, hiding himself in Tom’s shirts. He could no longer hear the video, which meant it had ended, because he knew the bookworm would watch it until the end so he could give him a proper answer. “Hum,” Gustav’s voice sounded distant, as though in thought.  
  
“Bill, turn around,” Tom whispered in his ear. Reluctantly he took his hands and lips off his brother’s skin, and turned around to face Gustav, who was thinking, and Georg, patiently waiting for the drummer’s thoughts to form.  
  
They waited in silence for a bit, one of Tom’s hands absently touching his twin’s start tattoo under his tight black t-shirt and denim jeans, just under his boxers, the hand covered by one of Bill’s own. The younger Kaulitz’ ass against Tom’s crotch. Both G’s watching them openly. Finally, Gustav spoke up.  
  
“It’s a nice thought, a  _hot_  thought.” He looked at Tom and then Georg. “Yes, it certainly looks like it’s true, but-” And this time he looked at the singer. “Our minds are tainted too. It could either be true, or it could just be our minds making stuff up.”  
  
“But what does it look like Gustav?” the older Kaulitz asked, pressing for an answer.  
  
"I don’t know,” Gustav looked at his splayed hands which were resting on his knees with his palms up, his head down to avoid their gazes, as though he could find the answer he wanted in them.  
  
“But you’re always sensible and you know everything.” Bill whined, “You got to have an answer.”  
  
“I don’t, it’s just too- my mind- it’s hard to tell. They are girls, there’s more room for intimacy in public," he explained what the other teens already knew. “I can’t be much help, sorry.” He looked up, genuinely sorry. “The only way to know for sure is to find out.”  
  
“Then we have to find out, this is gonna drive me crazy!” Georg exclaimed.  
  
"Besides, can you imagine?” Bill didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to, he was looking to no one in particular, but the question was aimed at Tom, and he knew his twin would understand it without any more words. The G’s however, looked confused, but they didn’t need to know.  
  
“Do you think we could actually meet them and find out?” Tom asked out of the blue, Bill’s question had sparked his curiosity.  
  
“We’d have to pull strings,” Gustav explained in a serious tone. Planning mode active.  
  
“We’d have to butter up Jost just so that we could be in the same place as them at the same time without raising suspicion,” Georg put in, his hands fidgeting. Bill was now softly jumping in his brother’s lap with excitement. But it was also flirting, the older brunet hooked one leg over the other. Just in case.  
  
“We would need time to get to know them, and we would need to do it as a band.” Bill could feel Tom’s full hardness nudging his ass, he could barely hide his own erection in his skinny jeans.  
  
“Or we could just charm them into telling us,” the brother with the black braids smirked, somehow keeping in control of his moans, not letting them come out. Each time his twin jumped on him, it sent an electric jolt through his body, bringing him closer to his orgasm.  
  
“And get splashed across every news source as perverts, yes that would look splendid Tom!” Gustav mocked. His eyes discreetly roaming both the twins faces for their emotions at the pleasure they were sure to be feeling. If it was anyone else in the room, they would overlook it as a hyper Bill, but, while the bassist and drummer acknowledged that that might be true, they knew better.  
  
“Fine, then we’ll just catch them in the act.” Tom’s smirk grew bigger, his cheeks with just a tinge of red.  
  
“You would need access to wherever they’re staying so you could catch them.” The drummer again found a flaw with his idea. He was lucky he had crossed his arms across his lap a long time ago, Tom was so close to spilling, to Georg it might not look like it, but like the bassist had previously mentioned, Gustav was normally much more aware of his surroundings than the others, and he just knew that if they kept going at that rate, it wouldn’t be too long.  
  
“How about we stay in the same hotel? That way we can charm the staff to give us the keys to their rooms.” Bill smiled an innocent smile. Not sure if it was about his idea, or of the fact that he could feel Tom trembling. He stopped jumping, yawned and leaned back on his brother’s chest comfortably.  
  
“You know that’s breaching private property," the wise teen commented, thankful the younger twin had stopped his bouncing because of apparently being tired. It was late into the night, and Gustav couldn’t help but wonder if Bill was saving energy for when he went to bed, no doubt with far more than sleep in his mind.  
  
“Oh, who cares, we’ll be in and out without them noticing, enough time just to check,” Tom assured, moving slightly so his crotch was more comfortable.  
  
“We can be sued for-” Gustav was once again interrupted.  
  
“Ha,” Georg exclaimed with a smile, as though he’d just had amazing idea, “lemme see their touring schedule, we can adjust ours slightly since it hasn’t gone out to the public yet,” Geo put in, his hand on the mouse already.  _Indeed, a good idea._  
  
“And how are you gonna find out where they’re gonna stay?” Gustav finding flaws again. Just barely paying attention to the conversation, pictures of the Kaulitz twins interlaced in bed flickering through his mind.  
  
“A few well placed emails to a source will tell us,” Bill helped.  
  
“Or, a phone call, much easier. Do you want me to have phone sex with her? She’ll be giving us the information in less than half an hour.” Tom was referring to their private leak, what you could do with money and charms.  
  
“No, it’s my turn to have phone sex with her,” Bill pouted.  
  
“You take too long to please her Billa.” Using the sweet nickname so it didn’t seem so harsh.  
  
“I don’t hear you complaining.” Bill murmured, his voice drowned out as Gustav protested once more.  
  
"Gods, you actually have phone sex with her to get the information? What kind of immoral people are you?” Gustav questioned, his eyes wide.  
  
“We are the Kaulitz twins,” both twins replied, a smirk on each face. “It is not immorality, simply strategy.” Their words pronounced the exact same way at the exact same time, without missing a beat.  
  
“Come on, we can’t seriously be doing this.” The drummer continued shortly, “It’s not enough of a reason to become stalkers.”  
  
"We are  **NOT**  stalkers,” both twins rebuked.  
  
Gustav’s head dropped. “I didn’t mean it that way.”  
  
“We know you didn’t,” Georg assured, glaring at the twins for making Gus feel guilty when they knew perfectly well what he had meant. He looked at his friend then, his hand reaching out to touch the glass eyed boy’s chin in order to lift it up. “It’d be nice to find out though.”  
  
“We will be breaching their privacy, and what not, I’m sure Tom and Bill wouldn’t like it if someone was trying to find out what was real and what was not.” He bit his lower lip.  
  
“If it was someone trying to find out for the purposes we are, they had the same ideas as us, and were also in the same circumstances as us, then I’m sure we would be fine with it,” Tom replied just before Bill could talk, stealing his exact words.  
  
“I can’t believe we are doing this,” Gustav gave up fighting, but not before questioning, “Gods, whose stupid idea was this?” He looked at them with a sour face. His band mates simultaneously averted their eyes. “ _Don’t_  answer that!” The big emphasis on the first word only reminded him that this was  _all_ his fault for not giving them a proper answer in the beginning. But then again, what would the proper answer to such a question be?


End file.
